The Gummi Bears meet Peter PAn part 18
and Igthorn search the cave and Peter and Grammi decide to trick both of their minons by imitating their bosse' voice Peter Pan: psst Wendy watch this Grammi: you ll love this Sunni, ive been practing for hours Peter Pan: (in Hooks voice) Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee: ah yes Captain Peter Pan: (in Hook's voice) release the princess and take her back to her people Mr Smee: aye aye captain the princess but captain... Peter Pan: (in Hook's voice) those are me orders Mr Smee! Grammi: (in Igthorn's voice) and you Toadwart, help Smee untie the Princess and accompany him back to the Indain Camp got it? Mr Smee: aye aye sir Toadwart: Dukie's wish is always Toadie's command Smee and Toadwart put Tiger Lily in the boat and head for the Indian Camp but suddenly Hook and Igthorn see what they're doing Mr Smee: well Captain Hooks coming to his senses Captain Hook: Codfish Duke Igthorn: what's going on? Toadwart: that's... Smee: we told them the whole time that the Indians would never betray Peter Pan. Captain Hook: and just what do you think you are doing Mr Smee? Duke Igthorn: and Toadwart may i ask why you're helping him? Mr Smee: we're doing what you guys told us Toadwart: we're following your orders Duke Igthorn: our orders? Mr Smee: yes didn't you guys just say to Captain Hook: put her back you blithering idiots!!! Duke Igthorn: oh the darn Peter Pan (in Hook's voice) Mr Smee, just excactly what do you think you are doing Duke Igthorn: hey Hook do you hear that? Captain Hook: i sure do Igthorn and i know who that is. let's go check it out Mr Smee: we're doing exactly what you guys told us were putting her back Grammi: (in Igthorn's voice) we told you guys nothing of the sort Toadwart: but Dukie, Toadie never hears his boss wrong, maybe you just Peter Pan: (in Hook's voice) for the last time Mr Smee take the princess back to her people! understand?!?! Mr Smee: aye aye sir Grammi: (in Igthorn's voice) and you Toadwart, get to it Toadwart: Toadie always happy to do what Dukie tells him Peter Pan: (in Hook's voice) good and just one more thing, when you guys return to the ship tell the whole crew, including Gad and Zook, to help themselves to me best rum suddenly Hook and Igthorn spot them Duke Igthorn: here's who's imitating our voices now! on the count of 4 lets snatch them 1 2 3 4 they strike Wendy: Peter Sunni: look out, Grammi they jump and Hook catches Pan's hat with his hook Captain Hook: here's your spirit Smee Duke Igthorn: and a gummi bear too ha ha ha wait where did they go Grammi: looking for us Peter gets back his hat and Wendy is releived Sunni that was close Grammi i thought you were a goner Captain Hook: scurvy brat Peter Pan: thank you captain Captain Hook: come down boy i'll give you the taste of cold steel Duke Igthorn: and you, gummi bear, your fight is with me [and Peter and Hook have a sword duel and Grammi drinks gummi berry juice and bounces on Igthorns head Duke Igthorn: hey no fair that's cheating Category:Peter Pan Parts